


the sunsets will wait for us

by Charante_Leclerc



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, fernando really loves ice-cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-11 10:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20152378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charante_Leclerc/pseuds/Charante_Leclerc
Summary: Fernando's holiday is interrupted by someone he didn't expect, and it might give him the opportunity to correct the past.





	the sunsets will wait for us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xoxodelvidestruction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxodelvidestruction/gifts).

> Hope you enjoy! ❤️

There was something about lying on a beach, pretending that the world didn’t exist. The sun was warm, the sand was soft and white, and the sound of families and children having fun was almost like a lullaby. He’d chosen a beach in Sicily, knowing that no-one he knew was going to be there. Everyone else was either on holiday on some far-away destination, or staying at home. He was far away from everyone, and he loved it.

“This is the life.” He smiled, putting his shades on. “I’m never leaving this beach.”

“I think McLaren might have something to say about that.” He heard someone say from above him. Someone who sounded a lot like…

“Robert?” Fernando peered over his shades, frowning. “What are you doing here?”

“Escaping the world, probably like what you are doing.” Robert shrugged. “I have been coming here for years.”

“It is a lovely beach.” Fernando sighed. “I have never been more comfortable.”

Robert laughed, dropping onto the sand by Fernando. “It is pretty perfect here. And do you know what makes it even more perfect?”

“What is it?”

“There is the best ice-cream shop round the corner. We could go and get some, come back and eat them? If you wanted some company?”

He’d come to find some solitude, away from everyone. He was trying to put the first half of the season behind him, and he was hoping that a bit of peace and quiet would do the trick. But having Robert around didn’t feel like an intrusion, it never had done. And Robert was far enough removed from his life at the minute, it wasn’t really like his career was following him. Not completely.

“Sure, that sounds good.” Fernando yawned, pushing himself up. “I don’t know how I am tired, I’ve only been napping on the beach all day.”

“It’s the most tiring thing, doing nothing.” Robert gave him his hand, pulling Fernando up. “Come on, ice-cream is waiting!”

~*~

“You’re right, this ice-cream is fantastic.” Fernando moaned, tilting his head back. “I want to marry this ice-cream.”

“Told you.” Robert grinned. “I said it was the best ice-cream.” 

“Do you think that they can move around with me?” Fernando asked. “I’ll pay them double. No, triple! They could be my own personal ice-cream people!”

“I think that ice-cream is getting to your head.” Robert chuckled. “So, did you have anything else planned for the day? Or just lying on the beach?”

“Lying on the beach is good.” Fernando tried to defend. “But I was not expecting company, and now that you’re here… it might be nice to do something. What do you normally do here?”

“Well, there’s going back to the beach. Or swimming. Or there’s a swim park, that’s not far away.”

“There’s an amusement park?!” Fernando cried, almost losing control of his ice-cream. “You needed to lead with that!”

“Ice-cream the swim park?” Robert asked, keeping an eye on Fernando’s ice-cream. 

“Ice-cream, then more ice-cream, then swim park. Then maybe more ice-cream.” Fernando corrected. “I never want to leave this place, are you sure they can’t come with me?”

“Pretty sure.”

~*~

“Oh my god…” Fernando breathed, looking around with wide eyes.  _ “This is heaven.” _

“And you had planned to just stay on the beach all day.” Robert shook his head. “No adventure Alonso. You have no adventure.”

“I have lots of adventure, just watch.” Fernando resisted the urge to stick out his tongue. “Race down the slides?”

“I bet I can get down that slide in 30 seconds.”

“I bet I can do it in 20.” Fernando countered, heading towards the slide tower. “What shall we go for? Zoom of Doom?”

“With a name like Zoom of Doom? Why are we not on it yet?”

~*~

“This has officially been the best day ever.” Fernando sighed, stretching out on a sun lounger. “I did not think I wanted to see anyone, and it turns out that seeing you was the best thing that could have happened.”

“No problem.” Robert yawned, stretching his arms out. “You were just going to lie on a beach all day. You can do that anywhere. You just needed a little push, no-adventure.”

“I totally have adventure.” Fernando replied lazily. “I have so much adventure, I am going to order two very amazing and awesome cocktails, cocktails that I don’t know what is in them, and they are going to have little umbrellas in them.”

“Go for it, no-adventure.”

“I will, once I have the energy to move.” Fernando wiggled a little, rolling on to his side. “How did you find me, anyway? Did you actually just turn up by accident?”

“Happy accident. But I was really glad to run into you. We have not really seen each other in such a long time, and it’s nice to see someone from the old days. I’ve missed this.”

“I’ve missed this too.” Fernando agreed. “I did not want to see anyone from the Paddock, not even Mark, and he’s the only one I’d happily talk to. But it was nice to hang out with you, we haven’t caught up in ages.”

“It really was.” Robert smiled, nudging Fernando. “And we really did have the best ice-cream.”

_ “That ice-cream.” _ Fernando moaned. “I really want to marry that ice-cream.”

“Cocktails and ice-cream?” Robert offered. “We can go and watch the sunset?”

“Sounds great.” Fernando smiled. “Actually, that sounds amazing.”

“Good. Come on.” Robert stood up, holding out a hand to Fernando. “That ice-cream waits for no-one, not even you.”

“That ice-cream will wait for me.” Fernando growled.  _ “It will.” _

~*~

“I’m so glad we got back to the ice-cream.” Fernando said happily, shuffling into the sand. “I’m so comfortable, and we have that ice-cream again. This is happiness.”

“I’m glad.” Robert grinned. “You looked so tense this morning, and now… more relaxed in years.”

“Easy to relax when you’re with friends.” Fernando smiled. “I’m really glad you’re here. Really, really glad.”

“I’ve really missed you, Fernando.” Robert said quietly, not looking him in the eye. “Out of everything, and everyone, I’ve missed you most.”

“Do you think… we missed our chance all those years ago,  _ sí?” _ Fernando smiled sadly. “We never really got there, and then you had your accident… did we miss our chance?”

“I don’t think so.” Robert shrugged. “I’ve never stopped waiting, I figured you had.”

“I did not want to bring everything you were missing right to you.” Fernando replied. “I am sorry, can I make it up?”

“I don’t know, can you?” Robert smirked. “That is a yes, please do.”

Fernando leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to Robert’s lips, smiling as Robert moaned a little. “Did that do it?”

“I don’t know, maybe you should try again.” Robert said, a little hoarsely. “Please.”

“Okay, I can do that.” Fernando agreed, kissing him again. “I am going to do this forever, for as long as you want.”

“Forever sounds good.” Robert smiled. “I will hold you to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, crossposted to my tumblr (charanteleclerc) and my prompts are always open! ❤️


End file.
